Total Drama Carnage
by AaronCopus12
Summary: When All the series 1 campers are stuck on playa De Losers, a mysterious murder mysters unfolds. Read and Reveiw to see if Your fav Character survives!
1. Owen

**Total Drama Carnage: Owen**

A Shrill Scream echoed through Playa De Losers, making the islanders blood curl. Suddenly, A big Galumphing Figure sprinted in to the room. "There is No Donuts Left!" It was Owen, the group clown and greedy guts. "Oh No Big O!" Izzy screamed Manically as she gave him a raspberry doughnut. "I love raspberry..." said Owen before collapsing To the Ground. "Quick! Somebody check his Pulse!" Shouted Bridgette with worry in his voice. "He's Dead!" Exclaimed Trent, a trickle running down his cheek. "It may be a accident, i'm sure Izzy didn't mean to, Right?" informed Bridgette. "Or She murdered him!" Heather told everyone, making everyone shuffle away from Izzy. "Wait! Kaleidoscope would not hurt Big O No way Jose!" Babbled Izzy "Anyway! I don't even like poison Doughnuts!". "Wait, Did you say Poison Doughnuts?" asked Courtney, hiding behind Duncan. "Yeah! How do you know he was poisoned?" It was Beth a little girl who spat through her braces every time she spoke. "Well, You can tell by the colour of his-" Izzy was cut of by a stampede of voices like "Get Her!" or "She Killed Owen!" She was about to run when the lights went out and a Terrifying Female scream cascaded through the air...

* * *

 **Alive:** Katie, Sadie, Harold, Leshawna, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Noah, Cody, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, Heather, Izzy, D.J, Bridgette, Geoff, Beth, Ezekiel, Justin, Chris, Chef

 **Dead:** Owen


	2. Izzy

**Total Drama Carnage: Izzy**

Blood trickled down the wall as the lights flickered on once more, there in front of the campers lay Izzy, Her pale skin covered in Blood. "We are all Gonna Die! Screamed Katie and Sadie in Unison as they hoped over the blood paved tiles of the Resort, being extra careful not to step in blood. D.J went over to Izzy's limp, lifeless body and pulled out the knife in the back of her neck. "Its Stuck!" said D.J as he tried once more. "Dude! Give it to me!" Stepped up Duncan as he walked over to Izzy and hit her back with a deafening crack and pulled out the knife. "What was that Cracking noise?" asked Cody, "I had to break her spine, the knife got lodged in there, I will get this to Noah, see if he Can get fingerprints!" spoke up Duncan once more. "Wait, Where is Noah?" Pointed out Heather...

* * *

 **Alive:** Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Trent, Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Cody, D.J, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Ezekiel, Chef, Chris, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna

 **Dead:** Owen, Izzy


	3. Chef

**Total Drama Carnage: Chef**

"We should Split up and Find Noah!" chimed in Tyler "Noah isn't safe out there!". Tyler was met with lots of agreement. "But ma Booty don't feel to good y'all" Boomed LeShawna. "Sugar Pie! We have more problems to solve!" Harold exclaimed as Lindsay spoke up, "We should find Carl and Charlie, they might help!". "Lindsay, Your a Genius!" Praised Trent. "Well... I wouldn't say Genius but..." Eva insulted "SHUT UP EVA!" said everyone in Unison, "She is though, We need Chris and Chef" said Trent once more. "We should send 2 search Parties, One for Chef and Chris and One For Noah!" spoke Justin and with that they split into two groups in search of their friends.

 **Group 1:** LeShawna, Harold, Justin, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Tyler

 **Group 2:** Lindsay, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, D.J, Beth, Cody, Ezekiel

 **Missing:** Noah, Chris, Chef

* * *

 **Group 2:  
**

"I'm Scared Lindsay!" Exclaimed Beth as they made their way to Chris Cabin and back to Wawanakwa, "It's O.K Beverly" reassured Lindsay as they heard a scream up ahead, "Duncan No!" It was Courtney! "Cerys, whats the matter!" helped Lindsay as Courtney approached her, "I... I can't find him!". The crowd fell silent until somebody spoke up, "You know, there is a house up ahead, I never saw it before but I think it might be Chris' Cabin!" said Beth, spitting as she spoke once more. "Bertha, your amazing!" said Lindsay as she ran of into the distance.

* * *

 **Group 1:**

"I think were lost!" spoke Justin as they trudged through the forest, "And It's Freezing!". "What about us! Were in Bikinis!" It was Katie and Sadie, hugging eachother as if their life depended on it. Suddenly a scream cascaded through the forest and before the group lay the mangled Body of Chef Hatchet

* * *

 **Alive:** LeShawna, Harold, Justin, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Tyler

 **Dead:** Chef, Owen, Izzy

 **Unknown:** Noah, Chris, Duncan


	4. Noah

**Total Drama Carnage: Noah**

"Guys, Look! Its The Others!" Screamed Heather with Joy as the two teams sprinted to reach eachother. "Chefs Dead!" Blurted out Sadie as they Greeted eachother as they all fell silent. "Never liked him anyway!" snorted Heather as Eveyone looked at her in Disgust. "The poor Guy's Dead, atleast be gratefull its not you!" shouted Cody, the others noding in agreement. "Anyway, what is that creepy little shack over there?" Heather replied. "We are going to check it out in -" a scream ran through the forest, cutting Trent of mid sentance. "Nick is in the Shed!" Screamed Lindsay. "Is he Ok?" worried Cody with a noticable tone of dispair in his voice. "Well..." lindsay replied, "Spit it out!" Cody said even more sadness in his voice. "He kinda has no head, But im sure he will be fine!" replied the dumb blonde. Everyone fell silent. I think we should go back to the Resort, And with that they all made their way back to the Resort. Little did they know more was to cme...

 **Alive:** Heather, Sadie, Katie, Cody, Trent, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Gwen, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, D.J, LeShawna, Harold

 **Dead:** Owen, Izzy, Chef, Noah

 **Unknown:** Duncan, Chris


End file.
